Slowly
by Spitfire47
Summary: “What happened?” Mrs. Lovett said even more dangerously. Sequel to 'Little lessons'


A/N: _A tad longer than 'Little lessons' but thats ok._

* * *

Downstairs Toby sat silently by himself at one of the tables. A tall glass sat in front of him and he glanced outside the window to see no one. He sighed and got up. He went behind the bar and cleaned out his glass when the door opened, a customer.

"Have a seat," Toby said pointing around the dining area.

The man and wife sat as Mrs. Lovett came in, the door slammed behind her.

"Dirty....stupid.....idiot," Mrs. Lovett said to herself as she crossed the room and went into the bake house.

Toby just stood there he didn't want to know what had happened but he knew why. Sweeney had offered to give him a lesson on shaving when Mrs. Lovett came in. Just then Mrs. Lovett came back out with her rolling pin in her hand and Toby didn't know wether to stop her or to just let her be.

"Be back Toby," Mrs. Lovett said and the door slammed behind her once again.

Toby took the customers orders and then listen carefully in the back. He heard nothing at first then a large _thud_! came and a yell followed. Toby continued his work until Mrs. Lovett came back down and Sweeney followed her.

"I really wasn't trying to kill him," Sweeney muttered to himself.

Mrs. Lovett ignored him and Sweeney walked over to the gentleman. Toby just watched as the man disappeared with Sweeney.

That night Toby couldn't sleep, he wondered what went on upstairs in the day so he slipped on his shoes and sneaked out.

Upstairs Sweeney sat in the barber chair and thought about yesterdays 'incident' like Mrs. Lovett told him too.

_Blasted woman _Sweeney cursed.

There was a tiny knock at the door and Sweeney looked, "Come in,"

The door creaked opened as Toby entered, Sweeney looked and then moaned. Toby was glad that Sweeney didn't throw him out like a raving lunatic.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby asked.

Sweeney didn't look at the boy, "What its it?"

Toby dared to inch a little closer, "Are you ok?"

Sweeney ignored him.

"Can I have the lesson?"

"NO!"

Toby flinched slightly at Sweeney's tone.

"But why?" Toby whined.

"Because I don't want Mrs. Lovett to come and do me over with her damn rolling pin again,"

Sweeney indicated to a giant goose egg on the left side of his head.

"It hurts," Sweeney pouted crossing his arms.

Toy inched a little closer, about arm length to Sweeney.

"Its night and she's asleep,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"NO,"

"Pleassssssssseeeeeeeee!"

"NO!"

Toby pouted and started to walk away. Sweeney watched the boy slowly take baby steps toward the door and then looked back once more.

_Oh my god _Sweeney thought rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Fine, but if Mrs. Lovett finds out your in so much trouble,"

Toby smiled and walked back.

"Sit," Sweeney said.

Toby sat and Sweeney mixed up some shaving cream and placed some on Toby's chin.

"Now you take the razor and slowly bring it up towards your own body,"

Toby felt the cold razor blade scrap across his chin.

"Just like that," Sweeney said holding the razor to the side, "Now it's your turn,"

Toby and Sweeney exchanged spots. Toby took the shaving cream and lathered up Sweeney.

"Now do it very slowly ok?" Sweeney said, "Slowly!"

Toby got his shaking fingers under control and then took in a breath. He placed the razor on Sweeney's chin and swung up. Not slowly.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sweeney cursed as he jumped out of the chair. Toby jumped back as far as he could but that didn't stop Sweeney from cursing.

"I SAID SLOWLY!" Sweeney roared, "Get me that cloth!"

Toby quickly grabbed the clean cloth next to the kettle and gave it to Sweeney who snatched it out of his hand. It took a few minutes of silence until Sweeney finally calmed down. Toby sat on the chest and Sweeney sat in his seat, the bleeding had stopped and a thin red slice was visible under Sweeney's chin.

"Let's not say anything to Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said looking at Toby who nodded eagerly, "If she asks don't say anything, I'll tell her something that she will believe,"

"Yes sir," Toby agreed.

"Good, go back to bed,"

Toby ran out of the room leaving Sweeney to think of a believable story.

The next day Mrs. Lovett screamed and fussed over Sweeney's cut.

"It's fine," Sweeney said trying to get the woman off him.

"No your not," Mrs. Lovett said, "What happened?"

The door opened and there stood Toby with a bag full of laundry in his hands.

"Dearie," Mrs. Lovett said in a sweet yet dangerous voice, "Do you know what happened to Mr. Todd?"

Toby froze, he looked at Sweeney how gestured 'Don't say anything!' behind Mrs. Lovett's back.

"No, mum," Toby said walking away quickly with the bag still in his hand. Sweeney wished that he could get away that easily but Mrs. Lovett gave him an evil eye.

"What happened?" Mrs. Lovett said even more dangerously.

"Nothing you should get yourself worried about," Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow and gave him a warning that he better talk or the rolling pin will come out again.

"I slipped," Sweeney said.

"Toby" Mrs. Lovett said.

Toby came out of the back room and took a seat.

"I want you to hear this," Mrs. Lovett said and then looked back at Sweeney.

"You slipped"

"Yes,"Sweeney said, "On my razor,"

There was a silence.

"On your razor?" Mrs. Lovett repeated.

"Yes on my razor, I slipped on my razor,"

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby who tried hard not to laugh.

"And where was your razor?"

"On the floor, I must of forgotten to put it back in your case,"

_Please let her_ _buy it, please let her be as dumb as she looks _Sweeney thought.

"Well ok,"

"Can I go?" Toby asked trying to keep in his laughter.

"Ok," Mrs. Lovett sai

* * *

d, she placed her hand under his chin and kissed him on the head, "Oh Toby your chin is so...soft,"

Sweeney got up and started to walk out.

"And where do you think your going?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"I think I see a customer," Sweeney replied quickly almost running towards the door.

"Its only 9 in the morning dearie,"

_Damn!_

Mrs. Lovett walked towards the back, "Going to make some more pies,"

Once she was out of ear shot Toby delivered the first line.

"Your razor?" Toby asked giving Sweeney a look.

"Shut up!" Sweeney snapped angrily.

* * *

A/N: _Well there you have it Sweeney's 'believable' story hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
